Monsters University: Resurgence
by Bill Draconic Cipher
Summary: Shinni Resurgence Gojira, is an emotionally detached monster, who doesn't talk a lot. Her best friend is Mike Wazowski, and together they go to Monsters University. But... Shinni doesn't think that she's scary enough to be there. She doesn't believe in herself. But... Let's see what happens when she joins Oozma Kappa. And when her brother teaches there, and her cousin is a student.
1. Prologue

Monsters University: Resurgence- Prologue 

It was like any normal day and a pigeon had landed in the middle of the road. I looked at the ground with curiosity and pecked several times. It looked like any other pigeon, until it turned to face the camera to reveal a second head with three horns. The first head only had one horn while the second had two. It was a peculiar sight, until the second head shrieked shrilly, and the first lashed its tongue out to catch a roaming bug. The monster bird chewed before swallowing and flew away to avoid being hit by a passing school bus. The camera panned over the side of the bus to reveal it was packed full, of monster children all singing their version of the Dry Bones song. They all looked different ranging from one eye, to two, to even three or none at all!

"The neck bone's, connected to the, head bone. The head bone's, connected to the, horn bone. The horn bone's, right above the, wing bones!" The monster children sung happily, as the giggled sporadically.

The bus then passed a checkpoint operated by a blue monster wearing a guard hat, who waved as the bus passed. The bus then came to a stop and out poured the giggling monster children who playfully let out several small growls. Some of the children conversed and laughed about what had happened on the bus while the teacher smiled sweetly. The teacher wore glasses and her scales were bright pink with several darkened stripes and she also had violet goat horns on her head. She was holding a clipboard and watched as each kid excitedly exited the bus.

"Okay! Remember our field trip rules, everyone." The teacher reminded. "Uh, no pushing, no biting, and no fire breathing!" Just as she said that, a monster child with red scales and wings flew by and spewed a small amount of flames at another child. "What did I just say?" She asked to no one in particular. She then began to count the number of students. "Eighteen, nineteen…" She then turned to the class. "Okay, we're missing two students. Who are we missing?" She asked the class.

Just then a small four fingered hand tapped the bus door's glass followed by a thump against that same glass. The teacher turned and the bus door opened to reveal two young monsters. The first was a green skinned one-eyed monster who had tiny horns on the top of his head, and that was all to his body because he didn't have a torso. His was his body, and he also had small legs and a smiling mouth. Next to him was a human like child, who wasn't human at all. Her hair was a very ugly and swampy yellow, and it was kind of messy. She wore a cloak which covered her torso, and it was the same color as her hair, except for eight red, gills like stripes, four on each side where her shoulders would be. She wore the same colored boots which went up nearly to her knees, and on her face, which was human like, she had four darkened brown stripes, two on each cheek. Her eyes were a soul piercing black, and she didn't smile, and on her forehead was a slightly red mark where she hit the glass.

"Oh. Mike Wazowski, and Shinni Gojira." The teacher shamefully reminded herself.

"Thanks, Joe!" Mike thanked the bus driver. "Good luck finishing your crossword puzzle."

Shinni only turned to said bus driver and gave him a simple nod of gratefulness. The two young monsters then exited the bus, and the teacher approached the duo.

"Sorry, Michael, sorry Shinni. I didn't see you two." The teacher apologized.

"That's okay." Mike told the teacher. "When we were on the bus, I found a nickel!" He exclaimed to his best friend, Shinni, who only nodded. "Wish I had pockets though."

"Okay, everyone, partner up! Get your field trip buddy!" The teacher announced.

Every little monster child partnered up, but that left Shinni and Mike to pair up with one another. They didn't mind. Shinni didn't have any friends except for Mike. She wasn't much of a talker, like… At all. Mike was the talkative friend.

"Well, Michael, Shinni, it looks like it's you two and me again." The teacher pointed out as she held Mike's hand, while Shinni walked wordlessly beside her teacher.

The other students walked on ahead of them all and chattered excitedly because of their field trip destination. Monster's Incorperated.

"C'mon Karen, we're falling behind!" Mike said excitedly.

Karen only chuckled before saying: "Please don't call me Karen."

Shinni didn't say a word or show any emotion to the exciting destination. Due to her alexithymia, she was emotionally detached, but even if she didn't show it, she was ecstatic to be seeing and visiting the place where her brother, her sibling works. The camera pans up to view in big stone words, "We Scare, Because We Care." Plastered onto the front of the building.

"Now stay close together, we're entering a very dangerous area." Their tour guide told everyone, as they neared the area called, The Scare Floor. "Welcome, to the Scare Floor." He revealed to the class of excited monsters.

The monsters all gasped in wonderment, and Shinni gained stars in her eyes, but kept the emotionally void look. Several monster assistants scattered the Floor, talking to each other, and looking into folders to see what kids their scarers would be, well, scaring.

"This is where we collect the Scream Energy, to power our whole world." The tour guide explained while all the students reveled in amazement. "And can anyone tell me whose job it is to get that Scream?" The guide asked.

"Scarers!" All the monster children exclaimed in excitement.

"That's right! Now which one of you can give me the scariest roar?" The guide asked as all of the kids began to roar playfully at him.

Mike had tried to get his attention, when out of nowhere, everyone turned, and gasped. Because approaching their way, were the big leagues themselves. The Scarers. All the children made a path to allow their idols through, when two of them suddenly stopped and looked at them all. The first was a tentacle legged, and blue scaled monster with a cap on his head with MU stitched onto the front. This was Frank McCay. The second was a large man who looked like a human, but he had a large lizard tail and metallic grey scaled that covered almost all of his body, except his face. His hair was atomic Azul, and he looked around the students until his neon blue eyes landed upon the small monster child, Shinni. This monster's name was Gojo King Gojira, and he was Shinni's older brother.

"Hello, Shinni. How are you doing?" Gojo asked his little sister and kneeled down to her height.

In response Shinni ran over to her brother and jumped at him, silently mouthing the word, "Gojo!". This caused Gojo to react by pulling his sister into a Kaiju sized hug. The other monster children glared at Shinni with jealousy and anger that she had a scarer as a sibling. Then Frank walked up to the children and caught their attention.

"Oh, hey there, kids. On a tour with your school?" Frank asked. "This the sister you've been telling me about Big-G?" He asked his coworker.

"Yup, this here is Shinni. My little sister." Gojo told him. "Go on and say hi Shinni."

Shinni only gave Frank a greeting nod, which caused the Pro Scarer to chuckle.

"Yes, we're her to learn about Scream Energy, and what it takes to be a Scarer." Karen explained to Frank and Gojo.

"Well, hey, you're in luck, because we just so happen to be Scarers." Frank pointed out the obvious. "We learned everything from our school, Monsters University." Frank told them showing them his cap.

Gojo walked over and shoved Frank's cap down on said monster's head, chuckling all the while.

"Yup, MU is the best place to learn how to be, a Scarer. It's actually near where I grew up with Shinni. Our mom was a teacher there, until she passed." Gojo told them.

Another monster then walked up to them and said: "You wish! Fear Tech's the best." He counter argued, to which Gojo replied.

"Well then, let's let the children decide which's better." Gojo told the kids, as the other monster walked away. "MU is." He and Frank whispered.

Shinni excitedly ran over to her brother and tapped his leg with her foot. Gojo looked down at her and ruffled her hair. Shinni smiled lightly before Gojo walked onto the scare floor. All the other kids crowded to the front to see the Scarers go to work, when Mike almost crossed the safety line.

"Oops. Stop right there!" The tour guide put his hand out in front of Mike. "Don't cross over that safety line. Human children are extremely toxic." He pointed out, gesturing to a sign that showed a human child figure touching a monster and the monster was spazzing out.

The rest of the monster children crowded and shoved Mike to the back, as Shinni watched her brother from on top of the tour guide's helmet. The tour guide noticed this but didn't say anything as Shinni weighed almost nothing. Mike let out a frustrated sigh, when he tried to watch the Scarers go into the closet doors and scare human children. Then he had an idea. A very shitty idea, but an idea none the less, when a cart full of Scream Tanks approached.

"Ryan, do not step over that line." Karen told a monster who had accidentally stepped over the line.

"Mrs. Graves, Michael went over the line." A child monster pointed out.

Karen gasped, and Shinni's eyes widened to dinner plates as they saw Mike standing behind Frank who had entered through a door.

"Michael!" Karen yelped.

Gojo looked over to see what the commotion was and saw Michael about to enter after Frank, he then looked up to see Shinni who had pushed off to stop the small monster. He looked to Shinni and nodded to her in a way that said, "Stop him." Shinni responded by swiftly and silently vanishing though the door after Michael, and the door clicked shut.

Inside the room of the sleeping child, Mike hid under to dresser and watched Frank get ready to scare the child, when Shinni's mouth and teeth bit down on young Mike's arm, but not hard enough to cause pain. Shinni then lifted Mike's arm which raised the young monster off the ground and began to stealthily walk out of the child's room but was forced to stop when the door leading to the hallway opened. Frank let out a small gasp and ran over to the coat hanger, where he pretended to be a jacket.

"See? He's fine." The mother of the child stated.

"I thought I had heard something." The father said before closing the door once again.

Frank than got ready to scare the child once again and crept over to the child's bedside. He loomed over the child and was ready to scare. Shinni watched with no emotions, as Mike watched with amazement. Then, the child screamed.

Frank, then opened the closet door and casually walked back out of the child's room, where he was met by many workers standing and looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

"What?" Frank asked as Gojo motioned for Frank to turn around.

Frank then turned around and backed up to reveal a pissed off Shinni holding an amazed Mike in her mouth. Shinni then spat out Mike's arm and said monster child dropped to the floor. After Mike had risen from the floor, Shinni bonked him on the head. Mike rubbed his head in slight pain.

"OW! What was that for?" Mike asked.

"That was for entering through a door! You could've gotten yourself killed, num-nuts!" Shinni angrily yelled at Mike, before resting her head on the top of his, in her version of a hug. "You scared me, you idiot. I didn't want to lose you." She whispered.

Shinni then removed her head, and all the monsters crowded Mike and asked him if he was hurt. Frank and Gojo, who had picked up Shinni, walked over to Mike, with different expressions. Gojo wore one of slight disappointment with a little bit of anger, while Frank wore one of pure disappointment.

"That was real dangerous, kid. I didn't even know you were in there." Frank told Mike, who became ashamed. When Frank thought about what he had said for a bit his disappointment quickly melted into one of being impressed. "I didn't even know that you were in there." Frank chuckles a bit before placing his cap onto Mike's head. "I didn't even notice that your friend had ran in to stop you either." Frank told Mike.

"Oh, really?" Gojo asked his sister who blushed a little from the praise. "But, hey. You got her to talk for once, so… That's something." Gojo told Mike.

Frank let out a small chuckle before continuing: "Not bad, kid." Frank said before walking off.

Several other monsters crowded him when Karen walked over and asked.

"Michael, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

Mike looked up in thought before confidently saying: "How do I become a Scarer?"


	2. Chapter 1- I'm Finally Home

Monsters University: Resurgence- Chapter 1

**Shinni's POV**

After that moment, Mikey and I decided to be Scarers. At first, I was a bit cautious about the idea but my brother Gojo said that it would be a great idea, because he was going to start working as a teacher at MU. It took a while but soon we were accepted into the scare program. Partially because my brother is a teacher, and partially because my Aunt Abigail is the Dean. Most people say that she's the scariest monster on the planet, but I think she's the nicest monster on the planet… At least, when you don't piss her off. Right now, me and Mikey are on the bus to Monsters University. My appearance had changed slightly, with my cloak now being redder and my hair gaining crimson lightning streaks in it, which look like veins. I've also gained cracks on my back, where I've began shedding my skin for a new look, but it will take a while. Mikey's appearance hasn't changed much, or at all really, but he does have braces. The two of us were on the bus, until it came to a stop.

"Monsters University! Anybody getting off?" The bus driver asks.

I hop out of my seat and make my way to the front, but Mikey behind me starts saying thank you to the people on the bus like he was getting a prize or something. I sigh and roll my eyes before grabbing his backpack in my mouth and pulling him along. Once we exit the bus, its doors close, and it drives away leaving the two of us looking at the Monsters University entrance gate. I look up with no emotion, but inside I was kinda nervous. I don't really like super social environments all too much, partially due to being subconscious about being mute.

"Well Shinni, we're finally here. Monsters University." Mikey stated in awe.

I gave him a complacent nod and walked through the gate. Mikey had soon broken off and went his own way, while I followed the path to the main campus of Scare School. I walked through the literally massive doors and tried to find my way to Aunt Abigail's office to get my schedule. But… There was a slight problem. I didn't know where anything was. I was aimlessly wandering through the seemingly infinite halls, when I accidentally bumped into someone, falling on my butt.

"Ow." I whined to myself as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

My eyes then widened, and I gained a somewhat large smile. Standing in front of me, was my older brother! He leaned down and looked at me with a smile, and ruffled my hair.

"Well I see that you found your way here, Shinni. But where are you going?" Gojo asked me.

"I was trying to find Auntie's office to get my schedule." I mutter looking away emotionlessly. "But… I got lost." I admitted silently.

"Of course, you did." Gojo muttered. "Your sense of direction was always terrible." He reminded me. I gave him a scowl in response. "C'mon, I'll take you to her." He told me helping me stand up.

The two of us walked down the halls, which I had hated due to seeing them almost every time I turn the dang corner, until we finally arrived at an oak-bronze door with the words, Dean Hardscrabble, nailed onto it, and its doorknob was a glistening silver. Gojo looked at me and waited for me to open the door. I glared at him with a silent rage, and if looks could kill, then he would be burning in the sun. He chuckled before turning the knob and pushing the door open. I shuffled my way to the doorframe and poked my head inside.

"Hello?" I asked softly, noticing the room was completely void of anything.

I couldn't see anything. The piercing dark void of the room was all I could see if not for the open door, which promptly slammed shut. I snapped my head to the door and turned back around, being careful of my surroundings. I used my senses to make out the room. That's when I heard the tapping of centipedal legs crawling around the floor, the wall, and the ceiling. My ears twitched several times as the crawling continued, before they stopped, and the groaning of wood alerted my senses. Whipping my head behind me, the crimson lightning streaks in my hair flared to life with a bloody illuminative light and begun seeping into the air, as the cracks on my body tried to irradiate with a burning purple, but soft and dim blur. My hair also shot up with a hypnotizing flame-like dance. My body did this when it was threatened.

The looming figure seemed as if it would pounce at me, so in defense, I let out a resurging growl which threatened with a "Back off", before the lights snapped on and my body's defenses, being utterly confused halted and I was scooped up in a monster sized hug, by none other than my Aunt Abigail.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" She asked with her infamous and small smile of joy.

"I'm doing fine, Aunty. But did you really have to try and set up that hug like a scare?" I responded with a giggle.

"Oh, you know me. Once a Scarer, always a Scarer." She told me, while putting me down. "Now, is there something you need?" She asked.

"Yeah, my schedule. I haven't received mine and I also need to get registered as a student." I told her.

"Well, I already had half of that finished." She told me, much to my confusion. "I've gotten you registered as a student already, but I didn't give them a photo. You know the reason why, and your schedule I could pull up and print right here." She explained. "Getting to your classes will be all to you." She grinned.

"As expected, you've got everything prepared." I grinned back. As the printer finished my schedule. "I'll probably be staying at our house, just to let you know." I added, before picking up my schedule in my mouth.

I heard Aunty giggle slightly before returning to her work. I walked out where my brother met me, holding a small bag. He placed the strap around my neck and helped me place my schedule in it. He led me to the class taught by Professor Knight, it was Scaring 101. The two of us walked through the huge doors and I silently ran up to my favorite uncle and launched him into an armless Kaiju hug.

"Oh? Well, Shinni! How are you doing kiddo? Ready to start college yet?" He asked me with a quizzical look.

"Nope, but let's do it anyway." I told him.

Gojo rolled his eyes and picked me up giving me a piggy-back ride.

"We should probably get home. It'll be a big day tomorrow." He told us.

"Fffffffffiiiiiine!" I whined. "Let's get going." I accepted.

The next few minutes was the two of us walking through campus, or really me enjoying a piggy-back ride on Gojo as he walked us through campus. We gained several odd glances from people, but we didn't care, just like we always had. Then, we finally arrived home. It was a fairly small home, and it was mostly white with different accents of blue and purple. It was a two-story home, and only three people lived in it, including me and my brother. Those three people living in it was a mentioned, me, my brother, and my cousin, Xenilla Space Gojira.

Gojo set me back down on the sidewalk in front of our home and he knocked on the blue door, to receive a clicking of two locks, after which the door opened. Standing in the door frame was a grey skinned human like monster, with white crystals jutting out of his shoulders and a crowned crystal resting on his forehead. Slithering near his legs, was a grey reptilian tail, that was the same color as his skin, and crawling down the tail was several white crystals of varying size and at the tip of his tail was a spear tipped crystal. His eyes were intelligent blue, and he wore military boots along with a green t-shirt that had on it in two huge letters, 'OK', which was the calling sign for Oozma Kappa, his sorority group. He wore plaid-red PJ pants and was wearing pink bunny slippers. He let out a terribly large yawn which caused me myself to yawn, and as he yawned, I could see his sharp fanged teeth.

"Eh? Oh, hey Shinni, hey Gojo. I see you've finished getting your schedule. C'mon in, it's nice to have you two back home." Xeni, which is my nickname for him, then let us walk inside.

The two of us walked in and I heard the clunk of the door shutting behind us. I smiled and was hit with an overwhelming wave of nostalgia, as I saw the visions of me and Xeni running around while giggling our butts off. Xeni had been with us since I was three years old. He was my mother's sister's son, but during birth Xeni's mother had died, and shortly after his father had become a drunk, and he would constantly bring himself into a drunken stupor, and as a result of that, whatever Xeni, who was my age at the time, did to even slightly aggravate his father would result in Xeni being abused, and this continued for a while before… Before I found out. But that's a story, I never wish to share. Anyways, I smiled and walked down to the hall to find three doors. Two on the side and on in the middle, the two on the side facing each other. The one in the middle was grey with many white crystals that were nailed onto it that spelled out, "Xenilla", and that meant it was the door leading to Xeni's room. On the left was a door that didn't have anything on it except for the door frame being an atomic blue, meaning it was Gojo's room. And finally, the last one. My room's door was covered in different things, most of them were symbolic to my family, with the exception of letters on the side of my door spelling, "Shinni", on it. My door had an origami bird on it, with a train next to it. There were others on it but I had ignored it and opened my door by pushing it in, as it was a push door, due to me lacking arms.

I walked into my room and looked around to find it untouched and clean. Xeni was in charge of taking care of the house with Aunt Abigail and Uncle Knight, while me and Gojo were in Monstropolis, because I was in school there and Gojo worked at Monsters Inc. My room had its walls painted purple and the roof was covered with solar powered star stickers that lit up in the dark at night. My bed was mostly black with red accents and the rest looked like any normal kid's room. I was happy to be back where I grew up.

"Shinni! It's about time for you to get to bed! You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" Gojo told me from down the hall.

I looked out my window and noticed that it was nighttime. I sighed and turned back my bed, while leaving two pillows on it so I had somewhere to rest my head. I then climbed into bed and pulled up the covers with my mouth. As I did, walking into my room normally was Gojo, and walking… okay let's be honest, it was more like struggling to stumble, into my room next to Gojo, was an almost passed out Xeni. Seeing him comically stumble around caused me to giggle silently.

"Well Shinni, we're home." Gojo told me while patting the top of my head. "Night, kid. I'll wake you up in the morning." And with that, Gojo left into his room.

Xeni, then walked over to me very sleepy: "It's great to have you back. My friends at OK have been wanting to meet you for a while, and are you up for meeting them on the weekend?" He asked me while yawning.

I responded with a sleepy nod and he left my room saying good night and with a smile. Closing my door, he shut off the lights and I rested my head onto my pillow, and within seconds, my body was plagued with the relief, of sleep, but only one question remained in my mind: _What will school throw at me tomorrow?_


End file.
